icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2011 Calder Cup playoffs
The 2011 Calder Cup playoffs of the American Hockey League began on April 13, 2011. The sixteen teams that qualified, eight from each conference, played best-of-seven series for division semifinals, finals and conference finals. Then the Eastern Conference Champion Binghamton Senators defeated the Western Conference Champion Houston Aeros four games to two to win the Calder Cup, the first one in Binghamton franchise history. Playoff seeds After the 2010–11 AHL regular season, 16 teams qualified for the playoffs. The top eight teams from each conference qualified for the playoffs. Eastern Conference Atlantic Division #Portland Pirates – 103 points #Manchester Monarchs – 98 points #Connecticut Whale – 88 points East Division #Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins – 117 points #Hershey Bears – 100 points #Charlotte Checkers – 97 points #Norfolk Admirals – 93 points #Binghamton Senators – 92 points Western Conference North Division #Hamilton Bulldogs – 97 points #Lake Erie Monsters – 96 points #Manitoba Moose – 93 points West Division #Milwaukee Admirals – 102 points #Houston Aeros – 98 points #Peoria Rivermen – 92 points (36 Regulation/Overtime Wins) #Texas Stars – 92 points (35 Regulation/Overtime Wins) #Oklahoma City Barons – 91 points Bracket In each round the team that earned more points during the regular season receives home ice advantage, meaning they receive the "extra" game on home-ice if the series reaches the maximum number of games. There is no set series format due to arena scheduling conflicts and travel considerations.Frequently asked questions theahl.com. Retrieved on May 12, 2008. Division semifinals :Note 1: All times are in Eastern Time (UTC-4). :Note 2: Game times in italics signify games to be played only if necessary. :Note 3: Home team is listed first. Eastern Conference Atlantic Division (A1) Portland Pirates vs. (A3) Connecticut Whale (A2) Manchester Monarchs vs. (E5) Binghamton Senators East Division (E1) Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins vs. (E4) Norfolk Admirals (E2) Hershey Bears vs. (E3) Charlotte Checkers Western Conference North Division (N1) Hamilton Bulldogs vs. (W5) Oklahoma City Barons (N2) Lake Erie Monsters vs. (N3) Manitoba Moose West Division (W1) Milwaukee Admirals vs. (W4) Texas Stars (W2) Houston Aeros vs. (W3) Peoria Rivermen Division finals Eastern Conference Atlantic Division (A1) Portland Pirates vs. (E5) Binghamton Senators East Division (E1) Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins vs. (E3) Charlotte Checkers Western Conference North Division (N1) Hamilton Bulldogs vs. (N3) Manitoba Moose West Division (W1) Milwaukee Admirals vs. (W2) Houston Aeros Conference finals Eastern Conference (E3) Charlotte Checkers vs. (E5) Binghamton Senators Western Conference (W2) Houston Aeros vs. (N1) Hamilton Bulldogs Calder Cup finals Binghamton Senators vs. Houston Aeros Playoff statistical leaders Leading skaters These are the top ten skaters based on points. If there is a tie in points, goals take precedence over assists. GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/– = Plus-minus; PIM = Penalty minutes Leading goaltenders This is a combined table of the top five goaltenders based on goals against average and the top five goaltenders based on save percentage. The table is initially sorted by goals against average, with the criterion for inclusion in bold. GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; SA = Shots against; GA = Goals against; GAA = Goals against average; SV% = Save percentage; SO = Shutouts; TOI = Time on ice (in minutes) See also *2010–11 AHL season *List of AHL seasons References Category:Calder Cup playoffs